


Maybe There Can Be A You & Me

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Comic, Eating out, F/M, Oral Sex, Penetration, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the dead of night, Elektra comes to him, and Matt welcomes her the best he can.





	Maybe There Can Be A You & Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hystericalstrength](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalstrength/gifts).



> This is my first solely comic fic, so please give me feedback as this was kinda lowkey stressful. I’ve never written comic mattelektra, and they’re like their show counterparts in someways, and not in others. Basically, I hope this is good and feels authentic.  
> This is set during the current Daredevil run.

Matt doesn't hear her until she's already in his place. Her feet are quiet and light as she walks to his bedroom. Her hands skimming over his couch on the way. She's telling him she's here. She wants him to know.

Matt doesn't move from his bed as she opens his bedroom door. Instead keeping his head tilted upwards, as if he wasn't aware she was even there.

"Matt." Elektra breathes.

"Elektra." He says in return. She takes a step inside his room. Her eyes scanning over it, then over him.

"I like what you've done with the place." He smirks at that. He knows she couldn't care less how his home looked.

"You're here for small talk in the middle of the night?"

"No." She takes a step inside. Then another.

"Then why are you here?"

"I heard you've put Daredevil to rest, Mr. Mayor." Matt almost laughs at the way she drawls out the name, but doesn't.

"That's why you're here? Because of Daredevil?" This time he sits up as he answers. Resting his head against his wall.

"I thought you were one and the same. To put him to bed, isn't that putting a part of yourself away?" Elektra takes another step, then another.

"Maybe. But maybe that part of me needs to be put away." He closes his eyes, and lets himself breath her in. Evergreen and blood. An intoxicating scent.

In college one of his favourite things to do was to nuzzle her neck, and lose himself in her scent. Wrapped in a silk cocoon made by her sheets. His arms snug around her waist.

"Then I guess this is goodbye then, for good." Matt's eyebrows raise to his hairline, and he sits up straighter. More alert then he'd been before.

"What do you say that?"

"You've only truly let me into your life as Daredevil since I came back. If you're done with him, then you're done with me." He can hear the faintest hint of emotion in her voice. The smallest bit of anguish.

"No, Elektra. I-" He sighs. He doesn't know what to say.

"It's okay." Her smile is short and pinched. She takes a step back, and he throws the sheets off his body. He stands from the bed, and grabs her hands. Cradling them in his own.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye." Matt whispers. "We're so intentangled, it doesn't matter what I do with my life, we always came back around to orbit each other. It's a pull that we both can't deny."

Her eyes run over his face, and he can tell by her breathing she wants to believe him, but she's scared. He almost laughs in surprised at that. The infamous assassin is scared because of him.

But this is different then being scared of death. She's scared of rejection, and that's something almost everyone can relate to.

Matt reaches up, and brushes back a loose curl. Her breath hitching ever so slightly at the movement.

He's always loved her hair. Her thick dark curls. He used to get lost in running his hand through it. Counting the strands, marvelling at the texture. It was soothing to him, and always helped him sleep. Almost like a his own Elektra security blanket.

He can feel Elektra tilt her head ever so slightly, and Matt meets her in the middle. Pulling her into a kiss.

Her hands go around his neck, and his around her waist. They fall on the bed together in a heap of passion.

His hands pull down the jeans she's wearing. An obvious disguise. She didn't want people to see Elektra, the Assassin, entering Mayor Murdock's house.

He caresses her stomach before sliding his hand down her panties. She gasps as his fingers make contact with her already wet clit.

He breaks the kiss, and begins to kiss down her collarbone, then between her breasts. Peppering it with kisses between licks and nips. She gasps at the sensation, and he can't help but smirk against her skin.

"Matt." She breathes. Her hand going into his red hair. "Oh Matt." He moves even farther down her body. Pushing up her shirt, and kissing her toned stomach. His fingers entering her, and beginning to pump inside her.

Elektra stretches out, and hooks her legs on his shoulders. Matt pulls down her pants and panties, and lays a kiss on her clit. She moans and he smiles against her. Bringing out his tongue, and laying a kitten lick between her pussy.

She melts into the pillows as he eats her out like a man starved. She was the first woman he ever went down on, and though he thought the taste of her was clear in his memory, it seems time has muddled it. She's so much sweeter and tastier then he remembers, or maybe she simply got better with age. Like a fine wine.

"Matt. Yes, just like that." Her fingers in his hair tug him where she wants him, and he's more then happy to oblige. Grinning the whole time as he licks her from hole to clit, then back again.

When her legs go tight around his head, and a moan gets caught in her throat, Matt opens his mouth wide. Ready to truly taste her.

Elektra comes in his mouth with a loud moan, and he groans at the taste. Reaching down and palming his hard cock through his pyjama pants.

When her legs loosen, he slips his head from between them, and rolls on his back. She quickly throws away her remaining clothes, and crawls on top of him. Kissing him deeply as she pulls down his pants, and takes him inside her.

"Fuck, Matt." She hisses as his hands go to her waist. She rides him like she'll die without it. Her hands clutching the sheets under his head as she rocks her hips. Moaning and groaning above him.

Matt thinks he must've died. That this is heaven, and that's why she's here. That's why he can finally have her. Finally hold her again.

He hasn't had sex this good in ages, and he has sex _a lot_. She knows the perfect way to move her hips, to leave him gasping. Her breast bouncing in his face.

As they both get close to orgasm, Matt forces himself to sit, and thrust up with a snap of his hips. Making a shocked moan slip past her lips.

His hands still grasp her waist as he buries his face between her bouncing breast. Sucking on the supple flesh.

Elektra throws her head back as she comes around him in a quivering mess. Matt has to hold her upright to keep her from falling over.

He holds her still and thrusts once more. Orgasming himself a moment later.

Once he's regained his breath, he lays back, and she rolls off him. She lifts his sheets, and slips underneath. Matt's mouth opens in surprise, and she quirks an eyebrow.

"You didn't expect me to just leave, did you?" He shakes in his head no, but inside yes, he did expect it. He's often dreamed of this very thing but by now she'd be grabbing her clothes, and slipping out the door. Leaving him a mess in her wake.

He almost hesitantly throws an arm over her waist, once he's under the sheets himself. He leans over and kisses her sweetly, and she smiles.

After a few minutes of enjoying the silence together, Elektra speaks. "Do you think we could make it work this time? That we could last more then a few days together?" Her tone is lightly joking, but he can hear the truth and fear in her words.

"If we try, yeah, I think so." She interlocks their fingers.

"Even if something big happens, we work through it together." He kisses her.

"Yes, we’ll work through it, and not let it tear us apart." His hand trails down her body, and lands on her stomach. "And maybe, we can have some of the things we discussed in college. I know it won't be like we dreamed, but it doesn't mean we still can't have it."

She places her own hand on top of his. "I'd like that, and I’m sorry I didn’t come to the hospital. I was scared you wouldn’t want me there, and then I was even more frightened of you not caring if I was there at all." She breathes.

He kisses her again. Reassuring her of his love. With her so close, he wants to relearn every inch of her skin. Lose himself in her arms for eternity.

Sometimes it feels like God enjoys punishing him. Giving him things, then taking them away. This time Matt won't let that happen. This time he won't lose Elektra again.

**Author's Note:**

> Chip Zdarsky take notes. This is what the people want.


End file.
